


Davina's First Day

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina has a rough first day teaching at the lycée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davina's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 4 during phase 16 at Writerverse on LJ.

Cami was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the door of her apartment open and close. “Hi Babe” she called out to her girlfriend. “How was your first day teaching at the lycée?” she asked.

Davina entered the kitchen and Cami did a double take. The witch was filthy, covered head-to-toe in what appeared to be soot. Her clothes were singed; her new jacket was missing a button and another was dangling by a thread

“Are you okay?” asked Cami, rushing to her girlfriend’s side.

Davina nodded. “I think so” she said, sounding slightly dazed. Cami helped her into one of the kitchen chairs.

“What happened?” asked Cami

“What happened is I agreed to teach magic to a bunch of teenage girls” said Davina, sighing.

“I take it there was fire involved in this magic” said Cami.

Davina groaned. “What was I thinking?” she said. “Who the Hell decides to teach their students fire magic on their first day as a teacher?”

Cami chuckled. “Well, at least you won’t ever make that mistake again” she said, pushing a strand of hair out of the witch’s face. “Now, why don’t you take a shower while I finishing cooking dinner?”


End file.
